


Day 26

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Being Grateful, Day 26, F/M, Family, Fluff, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Love, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: That's it!The last day of the 'Good Omens Fanfiction Advent Calendar' 2019I hope you all had fun reading it. For me, it has been big fun to write & share it with you. Thank you so so much for all your lovely comments & kudos!I wish you all a good start for 2020 & may it be a good year for all of you! Maybe we see us then as well <3Stay save my sweetlings!
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Arthur Young | Mr. Young/Deirdre Young, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 16





	Day 26

**Day 26 | Family & Friends**

To say the last night had been short was the understatement of the century.  
After Warlock had calmed down, Aziraphale had led him to the guestroom so he could change into his pajamas and join them in the living room afterwards.  
Crowley had taken the opportunity and put on a shirt himself. When he came back, his love sat on the couch, still not able to form a coherent sentence.

“I am not dreaming, Angel, am I?” he had asked after a while and Aziraphale had shaken his head.

“This is all real, dearest.”

Warlock returned, slumped down between them and leaned into Crowley’s side. Without further ado, Crowley turned on the TV and they watched one of those silly Christmas movies.  
Aziraphale tried to read, but he caught himself more than once watching his beloved and their former antichrist. The boy seemed to be content, not even questioning once why his nanny suddenly was a man, or why Aziraphale looked so different. Warlock fell asleep when the movie was halfway through, and when Aziraphale wanted to rise and carry him to bed, Crowley waved him off and so Aziraphale pulled a blanket over Warlock before he snuggled against Crowley’s other side.

**~*~**

They fell asleep as that and Crowley woke with a loud groan and a stiff neck. Both, Warlock and his angel, were still sleeping and he enjoyed the quietness and the warm feeling of love that surrounded him. _‘This is what true happiness must feel, huh?’_ Crowley mused.  
He carded his fingers through Warlock’s dark hair. He would never admit it openly, but he had missed his little hellspawn very much. He also missed the Them and Adam. Yeah, alright, he loved kids …  
With a loud sigh, he bent down and woke his angel with a soft kiss. It was a rare occasion that Aziraphale fell asleep too, but when he did he was definitely no morning person. He grumbled slightly before he pushed himself up and blinked drowsily at Crowley.

“Good morning, Angel.” Crowley gave his love another kiss. “We should get started, our guests will arrive soon.”

Aziraphale grumbled again and rose to his feet.

“You should wake Warlock too,” he mumbled as he made his way to the bathroom.

Crowley caressed Warlock’s cheek. “Wake up hellspawn. Your friends will be here shortly.”

Warlock’s eyelids fluttered slightly before he opened them. He gave Crowley a small smile.

“You’re still here, Nanny,” he whispered happily. “It’s not a dream?”

“No, it’s no dream. You are really here.”

Warlock stretched a bit and Crowley patted his tummy. “Let’s get going,” he said happily.

**~*~**

The others arrived all together. Anathema, Newt, the Them, Adam, Deidre and Arthur Young, and shortly after them newlywed Mr. and Mrs. Shadwell. Crowley’s flat had never been filled with so much life.  
The children and he sat in the living room, playing Monopoly, while Aziraphale entertained the adults. It was the best day since their trials, since they had confessed their love to each other.  
Warlock wanted to stay with them until his mother came back, and it needed a lot of coaxing from Adam and the Young’s that he went with them. Crowley had to promise him that they would see each other again soon.

**~*~**

When Aziraphale and he lay in bed later that evening, Crowley curled up next to him.

“Do you think we will stay in contact with Warlock?”

Aziraphale turned his head to his love. “Why should we not? As long as he wants to have us in his life, we will.”

Crowley placed his hand on Aziraphale’s chest. “Thank you, Angel.”

“What for?”

“For loving me. For making me the happiest demon on earth. For making me feel like I do.”

Aziraphale turned on his side and kissed Crowley lovingly. “I love you too, my dear."

And Aziraphale would do, as long as God would let him.

_-The End-_

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!  
> The last day of the 'Good Omens Fanfiction Advent Calendar' 2019  
> I hope you all had fun reading it. For me, it has been big fun to write & share it with you. Thank you so so much for all your lovely comments & kudos!  
> I wish you all a good start for 2020 & may it be a good year for all of you! Maybe we see us then as well <3  
> Stay save my sweetlings!


End file.
